Contingency (mission)/Trivia
Trivia *The events of the level "Of Their Own Accord" and the beginning of "Second Sun" take place at the same time as this mission, 11:22 at Petropavlovsk, Russia, and between 18:35 and 19:00 at Washington D.C. *Though the enemy weapons have taclights, once the player acquires one of these guns, the flashlight disappears. *It also seems that the light beam comes out of the barrel of the gun, instead of from the side. *After the Predator is destroyed the player can find an M240, it has a Heartbeat Sensor and a Red Dot Sight, but it just says on the pickup text 'M240 Heartbeat'. *It is still possible to use the Predator Drone even after it had been destroyed. Once a player has reunited with the rest of the team, pressing 'right' on the D-pad will bring up the drone control screen. *This is the one level in Modern Warfare 2 in which all of the main Task Force 141 members participate. Price, Roach, Ghost and Soap (although he is not seen, he provides support by sending in a Predator drone and his voice is heard). Insertion *The outfit used in this mission appears to be the "Loose Ends" outfit, but all the colours have been replaced with a snow camouflage pattern. *At the beginning of the mission, if you shoot the first patrol right away, the patrols in the trucks will get out, and stay in the area and never leave until you shoot them, meaning you have to reveal yourself at this part. *When the player gets to the bridge, Captain Price will shoot the two men that are smoking if the player shoots randomly in the air just as he stops talking. This tells the player that Captain Price had lost his patience and had just killed the guys himself. *The dialogue spoken by Captain Price during the opening section of this mission is very evocative of the dialogue spoken by MacMillan during the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "All Ghillied Up". Several of Price's quotes ("Good night," "Beautiful," "Don't do anything stupid," etc.) sound the same as MacMillan's. *During the stealth part of the mission, if the player compromises their position, Price will say, "Roach, we won't get far if you give away our position." If the player gets spotted again, he will say, "Roach we can't afford to keep giving away our position like that." Once more, he will sound angrier and say, "What the hell was that? You trying to get us killed?" Once more, he will say, "Does the word "stealth" mean anything to you?" (another copied quote from MacMillan). *Soap also comments, "Dogs. I hate dogs." This is humorously referring to the many attack dogs the player had to face in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. There is also the possibility that it is a nod to Dog Soldiers, a film in which Kevin McKidd, the voice actor for Soap, appeared (and who ironically played a character who had a strong love of dogs). This could also be a reference to the Indiana Jones movies, in which Indiana Jones states, "Snakes. I hate snakes.". *Most of this mission, Price's mouth doesn't move when he talks. *The player can run up to the BTR and not be spotted. However, the player will eventually die because they never followed Captain Price. *Price says, "These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat," directly referencing the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "All Ghillied Up" *Ironically, when Price says there is a patrol of three after evading the four guards he instructs to not engage, he actually means a patrol of two. *In the first area of the level after the trucks pass by, when the player and Captain Price run up behind the guard rail to snipe the other two groups of guards, sometimes Price will crouch and fire right into the guard rail. If this happens, he will not take out the two guards he is scripted to kill. The player will need to finish them off themselves, as Price ignores them as if he had killed them. *It is possible that Captain Price will say "Impressive" or "Well done" when he instructs the player to take out the dog patrol or try to slip past them. Just kill them all one by one. However, the player must let Captain Price finish his dialogue before taking them out. They must also not let Price kill even a single member of that dog patrol. If there are any double-kills when the player takes them out he'll just get up and say nothing. To achieve this start shooting them with the M14 EBR as soon as Price has finished his line, because Price would only not join the shooting if he does not have a good line of sight from the ridge. *After running from the BTRs and eliminating the search team, if the player goes right instead of following Price, there is a shortcut which will let them avoid all enemies leading up to the large group. *The player can be killed by a falling tree branch that was shot by the BTR. *There appear to be tombstones or stone crosses in the forest. *Roach leaving behind his parachute is very unrealistic. In a true special forces operation, an operative takes their parachute and has two options: carry it or bury it. Roach, under normal circumstances, should have taken the parachute deep into the woods and, because the ground would be frozen, would have buried it in snow to avoid detection and the loss of the element of surprise. *When encountering the large dog patrol, if the player takes out the back group without alerting the front group, Price will take the front group; lines: (Takes out handler) "Got one." (kills dog) "Down boy." *This spoken line may be an homage to SSgt. Griggs saying "Down boy" when the player kills the dog in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "Sins of the Father." *As Roach and Captain Price are crossing the bridge leading up to them being spotted by the BTR a street sign to the left of the beginning of the bridge gives a reference to America's Army 3, as it shows the national symbol of Czervania (a Lion with three stars in front of it), the antagonists of the game. The same sign also has a misprinted Russian flag, with the colors arranged red, white, & blue from top to bottom. Outer Perimeter * When on the slope with Captain Price, the player is commanded to take control of the first Predator drone, but this gets shot down by a SAM battery (the player can still get a shot off if they're quick enough) and Soap is forced to send in a new one. However, after sliding down the slope, the Predator missiles are again available, even though the second Predator drone hasn't arrived or been announced yet. * If the player somehow manages to destroy both SAM sites before they fire, the dialogue for the Predator drone being shot down will continue, even though it's still flying overhead. Price will sometimes not move. * The Predator drone, while scripted to be shot down, can be saved if the player acts quickly. As soon as the player takes control of the drone, fire off a missile at the SAM site that usually will destroy it. Completion of this depends solely on the location of the Predator drone when first accessed. This trick can be incredibly helpful on Veteran, in which numerous hostiles attack the team. * If the player destroys the two SAMs in the town, Captain Price will compliment Ghost about them, even though he didn't do a thing, that is because Ghost usually fires an AT4 at both SAM sites. * Price will use an AUG HBAR later in the mission. * In the area directly after the slope, as the player fights uphill, there's an open iron gate near where the SAMs were. If the player doesn't walk into this iron gate, but around it and over the wall to the right, the enemies streaming from there won't notice the player. When Price reaches the road out of the area with snow-covered houses three friendly A.I's would spawn from behind the building and run out to "secure the perimeter". * If the player stays at the top of the slope, the village attack won't start until you slide down the ridge. Also, the player can look where Ghost and the rest of the team came from but nobody will be there. Inside The Base * When the player alerts the submarine base, a timer will appear starting from 2:00 minutes when played on Veteran and 3:00 minutes on Hardened. On other difficulties, the player can take their time killing the opposition. * If the player fires Predator Missiles at their allies, Soap will continue with his dialogue as if the player killed enemies. * Sometimes in the first person view the red box will still show locked on an enemy vehicle after you use the Predator, it may be a minor glitch (Xbox confirmed). Rooftop Holdout * If the player doesn't destroy the Mi-24, it explodes when they are ordered to defend the submarine from atop the guard house, if the player is on the rooftop before the Mi-24 explodes, they can see that Ghost throws a semtex at it. * Sometimes the second Predator drone will also be shot down, either after it runs out of missiles or by other unseen SAM sites at a different location. * It is possible for the player to survive being on the submarine when the missile fires, but they must be standing at the very front of the submarine, meaning they would have to go up to the guard house to trigger the checkpoint, then run all the way down the guard house, along to docks, onto the submarine, and to the bow before the missile launches. However, if the player is anywhere else on the sub during the launch they can and WILL die. * It is possible to enter the submarine, but the ladder is not usable and the fall will always kill the player. However, with cheats on, the player can find the entire interior of the submarine present, with silos, control panels. * If you follow Captain Price to the submarine, he will sometimes yell, 'Go back to the rooftop, Roach! Guard Me!'. * There is a unique keyboard on the console inside the submarine, just like the keyboard with "hold * to use" in the level "No Fighting In The War Room" and "Just Like Old Times". * Only one of the submarine's silos actually contains a missile; the rest appear to be empty. * In the game, the R-39 Rif SLBM had its rocket engine ignite as it left its launch tube (or "silo") on the submarine, as if it were a land-based ICBM. This is inconsistent with modern SLBMs, which in a process called "cold launch", are forced out of their launch tubes with compressed gas. Only after the SLBM has cleared the launch tube does the rocket engine fire. Miscellaneous *The achievement/trophy "Ends Justify The Means" is earned by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *The submarine whose diagrams Captain Price shows to Shepherd in the briefing does not actually exist. The phantom submarine's armament is consistent with that of the ex-Soviet Typhoon class SSBN (the only submarine in existence capable of carrying both the R-39 Rif SLBM (SS-N-20) and RPK-2 Viyuga cruise missile, the two weapons shown), although the beam, length, and displacement of the displayed submarine are different from that of the Typhoon. The displacement of the sub, 19,400 tons, is consistent with that of the Borei class SSBN, Russia's most modern nuclear ballistic missile submarine. The Borei can (and does) indeed carry the Viyuga cruise missile, but is not capable of carrying Rif SLBMs (which were phased out of service in 2004). Furthermore, the submarine shown is too short and too wide to be a Borei and its general outline is more consistent with American sub design. With the foreplaines on the sail, it resembles the Soviet/Russian Delta class SSBN, yet as mentioned previously, the rest of the hull makes it look more American in design. The most likely explanation is that the sub is a prototype or one of a new generation of Russian nuclear missile submarines. *The Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile (SLBM) depicted in the game has a range of approximately 8,400km. This would be just enough to reach Washington D.C. from Petropavlovsk, Russia. The SLBM that is said to have replaced the R-39, the SS-N-30 Bulava, is estimated to have a range between 8,000 - 10,000km. In a worst-case scenario, with a range of only 8000km, Washington would not have been in reach, hence the need for the phased-out R-39 in the game. *The Submarine is 155 meters long (roughly 508.5 feet). *Even the missile launch itself is inconceivable. Only UK submarine crews can fire their Submarine Launched Ballistic Missiles on their own authority. Virtually every other country requires direct confirmation via permissive action links from flag officers or higher for any warhead to be armed. It is possible, however, that orders were given to arm and fuel the missles before TF 141 reached the base, and that Price was able to bypass the fail-safes and launch the missile. This would explain why it takes some time for Price to launch the missile. *This is the only campaign level in the game where the player has to fight a Mi-24 Hind; the rest of the game features Mi-28s as the main enemy helicopter. *On missions before this one, Soap's name appears as "Captain MacTavish" in the subtitles. For this mission he is labeled "Soap". This is possibly because until this mission, Roach didn't know that Soap was MacTavish's callsign. *It is unclear what the original mission of the team was, as they are all surprised when Price launches the nuclear missile from the Russian submarine, even though it was clearly their intent to secure the submarine or at least the submarine base. Their mission may have been to destroy the submarine and deny a Russian nuclear asset, one which can be used against the U.S. *How Price comes looking for Roach could be a reference to how Price comes looking for Soap in Hunted as he looks at them directly and both times occur after a hard landing. Category:Trivia